


My Boyfriend is a Moron- Intrulogical

by robertdownerjr



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (and so do I), Drabble, M/M, but logan still loves him, remus is a feisty little moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: Logan is constantly getting Remus out of trouble.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776889
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	My Boyfriend is a Moron- Intrulogical

**Author's Note:**

> (back at it again with the fAnTaStIc tItLeS)  
> Thanks so much the kudos on the last oneshot! I did not think that people would like it that much but DANG.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“DRIVE LO LO, DRIVE!"  


Logan watched as his boyfriend hopped on to the back of his motorcycle.  


He turned and saw three police officers sprinting towards them. He took off as fast as he could, speeding down the road, the man latching on to him to keep from falling.  


As soon as Logan felt they had gotten far enough away, he addressed the stowaway on his back.  


"Remus, how many times do I have to tell you, you need to stop almost getting arrested. I can't continue to come and rescue you every three days."  


"It has not been three days!" Remus said, indignant. "The last time was at least two weeks ago. Besides, would you rather come to the police station and bail me out?"  


Logan sighed. "I suppose. Do I even want to know what in God's name you did to get yourself in this situation?"  


"Probably not!"  


"That's what I thought. You know what, don't tell me, I do not want to know."  


"Anyways, you wanna get some ice cream?" Remus wiggled his eyebrows and pulled a wad of cash out of the pocket of his leather jacket.  


"Where did you get that?" Realization struck him. "Remus you did not."  


"What?" Remus said innocently.  


Logan pulled over onto the side of the road.  


"REMUS BARREN WILDER. Please tell me that you did not pickpocket those cops."  


Remus was silent.  


"Oh my God, my boyfriend is an idiot." He put his head into his arms and draped himself on the dashboard of the motorcycle. "I am dating an absolute moron."  


"At least I'm your moron!" Logan looked back and saw Remus grinning like a manic.  


Logan laughed at Remus.  


"I guess so."  


"So... Ben and Jerry's?"  


Logan sighed and smiled.  


"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: remus tries to seduce his only brain cell with ice cream  
> Thanks so much for reading and if you have any feedback, please share it in the comments!  
> If you want, requests can be made on part one of this series.


End file.
